


Fangirl Part 3

by magicdrusilla, Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Dragon Age Anders, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation/reverse of her story. She had originally written about Fenris and I had seen the idea of turning it around and having it be about Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fangirl Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101249) by magicdrusilla. 



> Smut, smut, and probably so more smut.....
> 
> So if no like, no look :)

Fangirl Part 3:

(THIS IS MAGICDRUSILLA'S PART)  
Anders walks in my direction, looking at me with his wonderful deep brown eyes.  
"Fenris, could you please let us alone for a moment? We will follow you in a short time."  
Now my elf bristles with anger, but he follows my plea and leaves the estate, after a possessive kiss that makes my knees gone weak.  
I look at him dreamily, but again it is Anders who takes my wrist and pulls me in my bedroom. That makes three times in less than 24 hours.  
"How do you feel, Sarah?"  
Well! What should I say? I had the most unbelievable sex with Fenris and can´t wait until he fucks me again. No, that's definitely not what Anders wants to hear from me.  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
"Physically and mentally."  
"Oh! I have a bad ass muscle ache and I had some ugly dreams this night."  
"It´s very interesting what has happened to you. You look like the Hawke we knew, but Justice still sees your alter ego."  
"Does that mean you see two women?"  
"A bit like that. Your aura from the other world is still very strong but I think as time goes by I will only see it when I ask Justice about you."  
"Can I stay here?"  
"You are the champion of Kirkwall, so it would be nice if you would stay here and I really don´t know how we can send you back."  
I jump up and down and hug him.  
"Anders, that is really the best message that I ever got."  
Oh dear! Why is he looking at me like that? That is not good. I try to back off and break the hug, but he doesn't allow this to happen. His eyes are filled with passion, he opens his lips and comes dangerously close.  
Oh shit! What can I do?  
His lips caress mine softly.  
Hey! Sarah, it´s just a game. I look over his shoulders to the door and cock my ears. I don´t hear anything and so I rejoin the kiss. And he is a damn good kisser.  
As I feel his length get hard and press against my stomach, I hectically interrupt the kiss.  
"Anders, please, don´t….I'm sorry for that."  
His disappointed gaze hits me hard and I feel so bad.  
"I know you love him…but if he ever hurts you again like he did three years ago, I will destroy him. And then you are mine."  
Destroy, that´s a hard word.  
Another thought hits me right in that second. Anders! DESTROY! There was something here!  
It's a god thing I remembered this right now, so maybe I can calm him down talk him out if this.  
"Anders, I´m always on your side, even if we don´t share the same bed, but please talk to me before you do something as blindfold as blow up the church, that would really not be the best thing to do."  
Anders' jaw drops wide open and he looks at me with big eyes.  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean…"  
I smile at him and this time I pull his wrist and take him with me…..

(HERE'S MINE)  
Getting a tug back from his, I get flung back into his arms again. With force, our bodies go back through the door.

He's looking at me that way again. Oh no, what have I started! I see out of the corner of my eye, a glow of yellowish white light. Then I hear the door slam shut, I turn my head quickly to the sound. Oh wow, this man has some power.

"Sarah, how do you know all of that," Anders said calmly, he's not even looking at me.

"I-I have seen it," trying to get something out was so hard when this man is holding me so tightly.

"How.....I haven't even....."

"Done it yet? I know, but you are already planning it right now," Man this guy is gripping me tight!

I suddenly get thrown into the bed post of my bed. I don't even break it but I hear it crack after I hit it. Grabbing the back of my head, I close my eyes and wince at the knot my hand is rubbing. A shift in the atmosphere has changed the feel of the room. Justice.....

 

"How do you know?" Justice's voice boomed and reverberated off the walls. The vibration was chilling.

"I have told Anders before! In my world this is a game! I have played it from beginning to end, multiple times," I say almost yelling back at him. Then wincing after realizing what I did. Oh man, I hope that didn't make it worse.

Looking up at Justice, I sensed a feeling that he was understanding of my answer. Whew! Thank....the maker, for that. Anders then slowly returned to himself.

"Oh sweet marker, Sarah I am so sorry!" His voice was shaken, there was a look of fear in his eyes.

Oh, the look on his face was of disappointment and fear that he hurt me. I ran over to him as fast as I could, keeping him from opening the door and running. This wasn't his fault, Justice had gotten out of control.

Wrapping my arms around Anders neck and hugging him tightly. After a few moments that felt like hours, he finally wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I pull away slightly so my mouth is to his ear.

"Anders, sweetheart, do not be sorry. Do not be afraid of what I know. And please......please do not leave me," I say as I burry my face into his neck. I almost started crying. I felt so bad that I had even said anything, I wish I didn't. Suddenly I felt a hand on the back of my head, fingers combing though my hair, it felt reassuring, apologetic, and loving. He moved his shoulder as a sign for me to face him.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you love, Justice knows that. He is even telling me to say that he apologizes for his actions, they were uncalled for,"

I couldn't help it, I kissed him ever so lightly on his lips. "I'm sorry too. I promise I won't say a thing. And if you let me, I will help. I never liked the templars anyways," I said with a soft giggle.

With that his lips met mine forcefully. Thoughts flashed through my mind of earlier this morning.....Fenris I'm sorry, I do love you but I cannot be with you, I cannot face that kind of heartache again. And with that, I came back to the kiss. Like I said before, he is a good kisser. No, massive correction, a great kisser!

My hands were wandering everywhere on him. Running them up and down his back, then squeezing him closer to me. Hearing him groan into me made me even more hungry for his touch. Suddenly, I am now a little mad I put all that armor on.

He quickly finds the straps that were holding everything together and frantically tries to undo them. He gives up and turns me around so my back is facing him.

"Hold still my love," I could feel his breath on my neck and its spending shivers down my spine. I notice a faint glowing of blue light coming from his finger tips. Then suddenly, everything I was wearing was gone! It reappeared neatly on the floor in front of me. Realizing I was bare chested, I cover myself with my arms and grasp my shoulders with my hands. I look over my shoulder to notice Anders standing completely still. His mouth was slightly open and his gaze shot right through me. I could feel his wanting for me. Then he slowly made his way to me. I could feel his finger tips run down my spine to my back bone.

"You are a goddess love, I do not deserve such a gift," he words made me shake slightly. I turned around to face him.

"Well mister, this goddess is wondering why you are not un-robed with me," as I unclasp the collar around his neck. Then looking at him into those deep brown eyes, I unclasp another. Part of his chest is showing, I run my hand up his chest to the side of his neck. He closed his eyes as I did that. Oh my, he has a bit of chest hair, damn that's sexy. My fingers trace his collar bone, then I press my lips to it. A small moan escapes his lips. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back slightly. Just enough for him to undo the rest of his robes. I watch them slide to the floor around him. I couldn't help it, I had to put my hands on his chest again. His hands cover mine as he looks me in the eye.

"You don't have to do this Sarah," the look on his face was of him waiting for my answer. Instead of answering, I kiss him again lightly. I guess that was the answer he wanted, because I was pulled into him hard. I inhale sharply as I feel him press his length against my stomach. Oh my god he was solid! I moan into his mouth, which prompted him to lower his hands to my butt and squeeze. Then he pulled me up towards him, lifting me up off the floor. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.

He walks me over to the bed and lowers me down softly. He lifts himself off of me and looks at the cracked post. With a wave of his hand, it repaired. I cock my head to the side.

"Just in case we get too rambunctious," Anders said smiling. I move myself further back from the edge, and there he is standing there with a smirk on his face. Oh boy, he's stripping the rest of his clothes off for me to watch! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I have never had a guy do this for me. I guess there really is a first time for everything.

I couldn't help but watch, oh I wanted to watch. He turned his back to me, and started untying the front of his pants. Then slipping off his shoes. But, the pants didn't slide off like I was hoping. But, he did turn back around and remove the tie from his hair letting it all come down. The view was exceptional!. Oh, I so didn't want him to move. I wanted to run my eyes over every curve, every bicep, every ab of his stomach. Oh my, he has a six pack. No wonder why girls play games like this. Too bad they could put this in the game too. I close my eyes and wiggle a little at the thought.

Then I feel finger tips on both of my knees. A slight pressure of him pulling them apart. And believe me I let him! He positioned himself in between my legs, and hovered over top of me. My face met his. I was just about the say something when he slide his hand down my stomach, to the inside of my thigh, brushing light across a sensitive area of mine. Using his finger, he slide his way between my lips. My body slightly arches in his direction. Pressing his forehead to mine, his eyes are closed. I couldn't help but run my tongue across his lips. That triggered him to kiss me hard and for him the plunge his fingers into me. I grip the bed on either side of me. I had to break the kiss to breathe.

Grinding into his hand while he is pulsing in and out of me. Damn he's making my toes curl. I start to tense up around him, and he knows it. He starts moving faster, and faster. I'm almost screaming out in pleasure. My eyes snap shut.

"Please.....open your eyes and look at me," Anders said in mid breath. I did as he requested, opening my eyes and looking directly into his. But, it wasn't for very long. I threw my head back, and cried out from the most explosive orgasm! He slowed his movements, my whole body shook as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His face is cuddled into my neck, and I can feel him smiling. His strong arms wrap around me, and hold me tight until I stop shaking. Oh hell, I haven't felt anything like that before!

"Oh hell, that's not fair," I tried to say without sounding breathless. Feeling him chuckle a little, he moved he face over mine.

"Why was that not fair love? DO you know how long I have been wanting to do that?"

"Three years?"

He looked at me like I was either reading a diary of his, or I was reading his mind. Which I think only blood mages could do. And I only wield a sword, so I'm good!

"Remember, I've done this before,"

With a look of remembering coming across his face. He placed his lips back onto mine. My hands wander down to his waist band of his pants and I start to slide them off his butt and push the rest down with my feet. With him helping to strip out of them. While he's distracted down that, I grab and squeezed his butt like he did mine. Pulling him closer to me. The look on his face was priceless. It was a look of ' you little minx,' I bit my lip and smiled at him, while I wrapped a leg around one side of his body. His hand slides down the outer side of my thigh, slipping his hand around my butt. I feel his length at my entrance. Its pulsing! Oh man, I don't think I can take much more of this.

He kicks off the rest of his clothing. Then he nuzzles my neck with him teasing me, rubbing his tip up and down on me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, my hand rubs the back of his neck, my fingers in his hair. I can't take it anymore! I wrap my other leg around him and pull him towards me.

He know what I want. I want him inside me, and does as I will him to. Sliding in slowly, I gasp into his ear. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. His face is berried into my chest, his hands are pressing into my back. The slowly caressing my butt and the firmly squeezing them, pushing me further against him. Slowly rocking me back and forth.

I follow his movements and begin to do it on my own. Then his arms move back around me, hearing his groans in my chest entices me to go faster. He frantically finds my hair in his hands and pulls me into a hungry kiss. I moan into his mouth as I feel him start to grind against me. Oh, he's gotten thicker inside me. I move myself out of his arms and lean back onto my palms, while still grinding against him. I plant my feet on the bed, and stop grinding ans slowly raise myself to his tip. Then come back down just as slow. I watch his face as his eyes are shut tight, breathing heavily, and wrapping his hands around my hips. I raise up again, but this time he caught on to what I was doing and pulls me down on top of him, hard. I throw my head back, moaning out loudly. Oh damn he's good!

He does it over and over again until I do the rhythm he wants. I can't keep this up for much longer! My legs start to shake, running his hand of the top of my breasts. Grabbing one harshly and pinch the erect mound in between his fingers. That almost sends me over the edge. My arms are shaking! Damn it I can't keep up this position much longer. Anders noticed and he sets me on the bed, he's sitting on his knees now. Leaning back a a little bit, and gripping my hips. He gets faster and faster. I scream out as a sudden rush of ecstasy overwhelms me. I realize there is a sudden shot of heat, and he cries out in shear bliss. Collapsing on top of me. We lay there for a moment to catch our breath. Then he looks up at me, caressing my face in his hand.

"Maker, your beautiful. I never want this to end," Anders says breathlessly.

How could a woman not love this man! Passionate, loving, caring, most of all its all wrapped up in a very taut sexy body. I smile at him, and lightly kiss him on his lips. Then hearing, a rustling outside the door.

"Take care of her mage. Cause if not, then I will be,"


	2. Fangirl Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Anders.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...you know the drill (no pun intended)

Part 4:

Well since we missed breakfast at the Hanged Man. I guess its up to me to fix something at least. Anders being asleep next to me, I try to roll off the bed without waking him. I tried and failed, miserably....Feeling a hand around my middle.

"Where are you going love?" He said sleepily. Pulling me back into him.

"We missed breakfast. I was going to make something for us at least," wrapping my arms around him and playing with his hair at the nape of his next.

"But, I think we did it backwards though," I said smiling at him. "Isn't dessert supposed to be at the end of a meal and not before?"

And with that, Anders smiles and rolls on top of me. Then leaning into me and slowly laying on top of me wrapping his oh so strong arms around me in an embrace. Oh help me, he smells so good! Like lavender and sandalwood. He trails kisses down my neck as I run my fingers through his hair. Then I look at his ear, didn't he used to have a gold earring in that ear? I look harder, trying to find the piercing point. Oh look there it is! Hmm...have to find him an earring....later. I bite his earlobe.

"Don't start anything there mister,"

Feeling him smile into my neck "Why not love?" Running his hand down my side.

"Because, we actually need to do something today. I heard the Aveline may have something for me to do,"

Groaning like he doesn't want to leave. He slowly slides off of me, kissing his way down before getting too close. Then sitting in between my knees. Looking at me dreamily.

"I love you," he said smiling. Making me sit straight up! Did he just really say what I think he said?!

"Anders, I'm not the same Hawke as before. How can you..."

"Love you? It happened when you fell out of Merril's mirror," Anders said with a slight giggle. Then I started giggling right along with him, remembering my thump onto her floor.

"But, you look at me like I was something foreign, something weird," Cocking my head to the side.

"My first thought was 'What is this beautiful creature doing on the floor, and what are you wearing?'" then laughing harder. Bowing his head when he did, perfect place to slide my hand in.

I put my hand on the top of his head and slide in back down his hair and grabbed the back of his neck. I pull him toward me slowly, to the point of where our lips are almost touching.

"I don't care if you think that you don't deserve any of this. I don't care if you think that this will be a disaster. And I don't care if you think you are not good enough for me. Because if you actually thought that then.....you wouldn't be here right now. Would you? You would have walked away when I kissed you before all this happened," His eyes widen to the statement. Smiling to myself, 'gotcha!'  
"I wouldn't have done any of this with you Anders if I didn't love you in return. I'm not like our friend Izzy," I said winking. Thinking to myself 'Keep going girl, he's putty right now' Moving a touch closer and he leans in softly to reply with a kiss. Then breaking away.

"Why are you always this way?" Anders said with his eyes closed.

"What? Me being sweet? Cause you deserve it, and I love being this way towards you," With me smiling like a love sick puppy now. Damn it! I can't help but NOT love this man. He's perfect, even if he does have some flaws.

"I-I hate to bring this up, but there have been templars running around in Darktown. And I was wondering...."

"If coming here was okay, why wouldn't it be?" I pull myself away from him and rumage through my clothes and find a key. Leandra's....er...my mother's old key, and give it to him.

"What's this?" He looked in confusion.

"Its a key to the cellar thats right outside your clinic. If it gets too hot down there with all those templars running around, then you can sneak in to the mansion from that way," Proud of myself, I put my hands on my hips, while standing in front of him. Then looking down, oh hell I'm still naked, must be a great view for him.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me on top of him. I giggle like a school girl, man I'm such a dork!

"Its perfect love!" he said smiling.

"So does this mean we're married?" I laughed at my statement. Then fear, oh shit! I hope I didn't push.

The look in his eyes were again priceless! A glimmer of seriousness, with a hint of hope. I feel his heart start beating hard. He grabs my butt hard and kisses me even harder. Oh damn what brought this on? Then he breaks away.

"Tell me, I have to know?"

"Know what sweetheart?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I can't breathe or think around you!" I said sitting up. Damn this man can just get anything out of me.

"I can't live without you love," while caressing my face. I nuzzle into his hand, and hold it with mine.

"Anders, I didn't mean to push any subject you are uncomfortable with,"

"Why would I be uncomfortable with that idea?" Anders smiled when shock struck my face. Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Anders..." I can't speak, oh my god I cannot talk around him!

"It isn't a proper way of doing this kind of thing, but....well....." He's shying away, aww its cute! Why hasn't my heart stopped thumping out of my chest yet?

"Ask me anyways," I said winking.

He lifts me off of him and walks around the front of the bed for his pants. With his back toward me, bare back and cheeks, I smile to myself. I'm such a naughty girl. But, he does have a nice butt to look at. Then I noticed that hes looking over his shoulder. I blush, thinking he caught me checking out his hindquarters. He turns around, he has something in his hand.

"What's that you've got there sweetheart?"

"Something I thought about giving you but when I saw you with Fenris, I could bring myself to do it. But now, after all this. I think I should give it to you with one simple question,"

I was looking at him strangely, he was fumbling with something. Crawling back on the bed next to me,

"Close your eyes love," I give him a funny look, but do as he asks. Wow, its cold, whatever it is. Small, metal, and.....and.....round? My eyes shot back open. Looking down on my left hand was a ring. Silver, with gold vine engravings around it.

"It was my grandmother's. Before coming to Kirkwall, I found my mother. And she gave me this ring with specific instructions," Look up at me, and smiling again.

"A-And those were...what?"

"Break the rules of the tower, and find a girl worthy of wearing this ring,"

"So, you fell in love..."

"Head over heels, love" Anders said smiling.

"And I'm worthy enough to wear thing ring?" My voice is shaking. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. He wipes it away with his thumb and caresses my face. Looking into my eyes with his.

"By far love" Smiling now at me, "I know I'm not perfect, and I know that this could only end in disaster, but I can't live with out it, or you. I will protect you, and never leave your side, I will heal your wounds as you have healed mine with just loving me for what I am. Please.....love.....marry me?"

I thought my heart was going to go through my chest. Tear are pouring from my face. Holy hell, he asked me to marry him. My ear are humming and ringing from the sound of his question to me.

"A-Anders, I-I........" His eyes are starting to drop from disappointment. WHAT ARE YOU DOING SARAH!!!

"I will Anders. Of course I will," Caressing his face with my hands. Seeing the look of shock and disbelief in his face. Then being picked up and thrown back down on the bed. Then him hovering over me and kissing me hungrily. His breath is quivering. Oh no, I see tears.

"You've made me so happy love, I can't control myself," Lowering himself down on top of me, and holding me tightly. I'm addicted to making this man happy. That's all I want to do right now. While relishing in the moment, there is a knocking on the door.....damn it!


	3. Fangirl Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders....yeah that's enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its clean this time....

Part 5:

 

With Anders kissing my neck and holding me tightly I can barely breathe. But, I have to answer!

 

"What is it?" I answer breathlessly.

 

"Mistress Hawke, a Mistress Aveline is here to see you!" Bohdan nervously said at the door. Laughing to myself, he probably thought that he was interrupting something.

 

"Tell her I'll be right down," I said with a slight giggle.

 

"Yes ma'dam," and then all was quiet.

 

Trying to get up, Anders is keeping me down on the bed. There is nothing in the world that I would love to do is to lay here all day with this man but, I HAVE TO GET UP!

 

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to let me up," a muffling of sound was coming from my neck, what the hell? Is he trying to talk to me this way? Now he's tickling my ribs.

 

"Anders, stop!" I try to say while laughing. And trying to scramble out of his grasp. He's laughing too...and pulls me back towards him. Oh no, this isn't good. I'm going to laugh and make a snorting sound, and its going to be all bad.

 

"Oh the mighty Champion of Kirkwall succumbs to a healing mage?" While sitting on top of me, with non stop tickling.

 

"Anders, please! I can't breathe!" I try to say again while trying to fight him off.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll let you go this time. But, I'm going to come for ya again love!" Winking at me and removing himself. I have to lay there for a minute to catch my breath. I get up rather quickly making sure he doesn't have a chance to grab me and pull me back down. Now the fun part, I get to put all this armor back on.........ugh!

 

After about a few minutes, the armor is on, thank god! And I haul ass down the stairs and find Aveline. And wow! Is she impressive!

 

"Aveline!"

 

"Hawke, where were you this morning? We were supposed to have breakfast at the Hanged Man,"

 

Scrambling to say something...."I...um...oh dear,"

 

"She had an itch that needed to be scratched!" As I see Anders walking down the stairs fully clothed. Oh if looks could kill then he'd be dead right now!

 

Smiling "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted anything," Aveline said winking at me

 

"Aveline, lets go in the study so we can talk in private," As I guided her through the door, I shot an evil glare back at Anders. With him smiling at me and winking, I stuck my tongue out at him. He blows a kiss at me and heads in Sandals direction.

 

After we get into the study and shut the door. I get whirled around.

 

"Are you sure this is wise Hawke?"

 

"About what? Trying to play dumb.........and its not working because I'm being given the 'don't think I'm stupid stare'

 

"He's an apostate Hawke. Linking yourself with him will....."

 

"Save him Aveline! I'm not going to give him to those damn templars and I know you won't either," Oh shit, the female shaped battering ram I'm yelling at just straighten up her stance.

 

"Alright Hawke....Out with it....."

 

"With....what?" Now I am clueless what is she going on about?

 

"Was......it any good?" She said giggling.

 

I laughed out loud on that comment. Stern Aveline wants to know if the sex was any good!

 

"You're hanging out with Izzy too much!"

 

"She's rubbed off on me some! So stop avoiding the question!" Laughing just as hard.

 

So......I.....told her. We were sitting there for almost an hour, stifling our giggles, and whispering so no one would hear. Then another knock......oh hell what now?

 

It was Anders, my face went flush in an instant! The look on my face was an 'oh crap we're caught' face.

 

"Ladies, care to tell me what you were talking about?"

 

Oh Shit!!!

 

"We were talking about the rumors running around Darktown about me. Knight-Capitan Cullen has informed me of such, and I need someone to help me figure this out," Aveline said boldly. Oh thank heavens for that! She covered my ass! Whew!

 

"Well, I'm available to help with that, if Hawke doesn't mind?" Anders said eying me.

 

I shook my head 'no', and then Aveline got up and said...

 

"I'll meet you there Hawke," and with that she was gone.

 

"I heard bits and pieces of you conversation love," Anders said as I was leaving the study. I just looked at him plainly.

 

"What, in the maker's name, is wrong with you women?!" He said laughing.

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I couldn't help but brag. Maker, who wouldn't?" Laughing and then realizing I'm sounding more and more like the real Hawke now. Oh look! I got him to blush! Aww, its so sweet!

 

"Come on cutie, we've got work to do," As I grab him by the wrist and go running for the front door.


	4. Fangirl Part 6

Part 6:

Running out the front door with Anders in tow. I stopped suddenly as he ran into the back of me. Ow!

"What's wrong love?" Anders asked at the back of my head but I didn't move. I just stood there, looking at him. Fenris...

 

He was standing there with his arms crossed, and giving me that look. That 'I know what happened' look.

"Fenris..." I couldn't get another word out ad he held his hand up to stop me. He moved closed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I do love you Hawke, but I realize that I have broken your heart once too many. And that is my fault, and I will spend the rest of my days making that up to you," as he said looking at me with such love and passion. Then Anders steps between us.

"Why are you doing this to her?! You've done enough...."

Fenris just sticks out his hand for a handshake. I cock my head slightly. What is he doing?

Anders is just as puzzled as I am. Cautiously he gives Fenris his hand and they shake hands.

"I have no ill will towards you Anders. I trust her judgement, and I guess that means I trust you too,"

I thought I was going to drop to the floor in shock. Putting my hand over my mouth, my eyes are as big a golf balls now. This is shocking to say the least.

"No matter what plan you have in store for the rest of us Anders, I will be there with you to protect the woman we love,"

"I was not expecting this Fenris, but I will take that with an open mind and heart. Thank you," Anders said smiling at the fact that Fenris has finally gained trust in him.

"I have seen what happens to mages in the Gallows alone, I don't know if I want to see what happens in the rest of the towers. Anders, mages and slaves are the same. Mages are only a tool to the templars, just as I was in Tevinter. I apologize for not seeing this sooner,"

Now I am completely floored. This isn't a game anymore, this is real. And it all cause of me. I don't know how to take that. I guess with a grain of salt maybe?

"Fernis, Anders, I am utterly stunned and shocked about whats going on. I don't have the words," I started to tear up. Then I get hugged by both of them, okay inner girl squeal insert here. Two very attractive men hugging me, I can die right now. Now back to reality.

Clearing my throat, "Alright guys lets get to work shall we? We have to go help Aveline,"

"Your wish is our command," Fenris said smiling.

"Shall we get a move on?" Anders says sticking out his arm for me to take. Of course I take it! And I grab Fenris by the arm too as we go running away from my home. Making our way through Hightown, and laughing at passers by from the funny looks they are giving us. As we go running towards Lowtown.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Lowtown, Bethany was not kidding about the smell. I hadn't noticed it before, but now, wow! Smells like the sewers back home on a good day.

As we make our way to the Hanged Man, I see Aveline talking with Varric and Isabella.

"Hawke, about time you show up! I thought we were going to gather a search party!" Oh Varric, gotta love him....

"So, has Hawke been playing nice with other?" Isabella winked at me.

I winked back, "Of course Izzy! I always play well,"

Her and I had a serious look for about two seconds before we started bursting into laughter. Then Aveline clears her throat.

"Well, now that all of us are here, lets get into whats been going on. I have been informed....."

"Wait! Wait for me!! By the Dred Wolf! I'm sorry I'm so slow!" Merril said panting.

"Its okay kitten, no harm done. You're here now and that has GOT to count for something," Isabella said smiling at her little friend. Merril blushed a bit. I went out to hold her arm, so she could catch her breath easier.

"I.....Hawke?!?"

"Yep, its me Merril. Miss me?"

"Yes, but, didn't you...." She stopped as Anders nudged her.

"I'll explain all of it later Merril," He whispers to her, she nodded and smiled. Ugh, I just want to pinch her cheeks, she's just too cute!

"Anyways! What I was trying to say is that there has been a rumor floating around that I'm coddling my men. The only man I'm coddling is my husband and that's after duty is done," Aveline said sternly.

 

Oh no! I remember this part of it now! We have to go find Donnic and talk to him, then to Cullen and talk to him also. Then its back down to the smelliest place on earth. Lowtown...

"Alright, Aveline who said what to whom?" Wow, Isabella is rubbing off on me a bit. Mental note, do not let that happen to much.

"That's the thing Hawke, I have no idea. I just know that Knight-Capitan Cullen just informed me of this. So since someone thinks I'm doing this and I do not know who, then I'm taking all of you with me to prove that I'm not doing what those rumors are implying,"

Damn she is very...........persuasive to say the least.

"Wait...." crap did I download the dlc for this.....yes I did! Oh thank goodness now I won't sound like an idiot.

"Yes, Hawke?"

"What about Sebastian? Shouldn't he be here too?"

"I don't think he would be the type to go around spreading lie about me,"

I shook my head agreeing "Alright Aveline, lead the way,"

And off we went trotting behind her down to the docks.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Its dark, of course. Can't find Donnic on late night patrol during the day now can we. That would be way to easy! Okay now we turn a left at the main entrance to the docks and he should be up the stairs.

"DONNIC!" Aveline screams.

Oh no, fighting! Okay Sarah get a grip lets hope you don't look like a fool doing this.

 

I run forward with my blade drawn. Screaming a battle cry that I have no clue where it came from. I swoop in (swooping isn't bad his time ;) ) and slide forward on my knees knocking over at least three or four bandits. I flip my self onto my feet and start swinging.

Isabella does her thing of course. Proof! Then you hear her dagger break bones in the back of a bandit that had no clue what was coming. When she stuffed it into his back.

Varric pointed Bianca towards the sky and covering the moon with a rain of arrows. Merril waving her staff in the air to cover everyone with a protective spell so we don't get impaled by the death from above.

Anders is pay attention to everyone and healing as he goes. Sometimes, throwing a spell or two out there to knock a bandit off his feet or slamming them back into the walls around us.

Fenris is in front of me, mowing down everyone in his path. Until he gets knocked back on his butt from none other than the bandit leader. I instinctively lunge towards his direction.

The bandit leader is in my sights now, and I'm going at him full speed with my blade pointed right at his middle. Suddenly I feel a twinge of pain in my side. I look over to my right and see and archer. He's loading back up for another shot. CLANG! I blocked that bad boy.

"Is that all you got!" I screamed at him. Making my way towards him. I feel another arrow whiz past my ear. I don't even flinch! I walk right up to his face and jab a dagger into his middle and turn it for good measure. Blood splattered, I turn my attention back towards the leader.

"Alright you wanna be bad ass, let's go!" I'm screaming as I jump into the air with my blade over my head, with a swift whoosh I cripple him with a hard landed blow to the shoulder. Damn it! That should have gotten him. Try again.....

Suddenly a blue light appears from the corner of my eye. Its Fenris, he's glowing! Holding up the leader that ten feet away from him! Holy hell, that's impressive. With Anders not too far behind, he blasts him with electricity. And down the bandit leader goes. I take a quick look around and find that everyone of those bandits are either running or done for.

"Captain?!" Donnic said with a shocked look

"Its okay, go ahead and explain what I do," Aveline said calmly.

And so I stood there and listened to Donnic explain how the guard pick their own posts. That his wife, Aveline, promotes from the brave and not the wreck-less.

"It is remarkable, as are you, love," Donnic says smiling.

"Thank you, that will do," And Aveline waves for him to leave. Smiling and winking at him as he does. Oh how cute!! Another girly squeal here....

"So Aveline, back to Cullen?" I asked

"Back to Cullen," Aveline said as she waved me to go with her. And again we are all trotting behind her as she leads.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

While on our way to the gallows. I get jumped on from behind by Merril. Holy hell this woman scared the crap out of me!

"Hawke! I'm so happy for you!" Merril said almost squealing.

"W-What? I'm lost, what happened?"

"I told her what happened to you after your thump out of the mirror," Anders said smiling, being quite proud of himself.

"Ah I see. Well, I look like the Hawke you all know. And I can't go back. Which isn't bad at all. I love it here!" I said raising my arms above my head, and I get hugged hard from Merril. It knocked me back a little bit and made me laugh.

"I think you are going to fit in here just fine," Merril said smiling. Ugh, she is so damn cute!!

Putting a hand on my shoulder and moving it around. Man, I'm sore as hell right now. Hopefully I can go home soon and soak for a bit.

"I hope I am," Winking at Anders.

I turn on my heel and slowly start walking away towards Aveline who is now in front of Knight-Captain Cullen. And DAMN! Why is there so many good looking men in these games??


	5. Fangirl Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh it gets good at the end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepping for a threesome here...

Part 7:

I don't think I remember how I had gotten up the stairs. I was too busy being fixated on Cullen. I've played the mage several times on my computer, noticed he had a thing for her, but then that all ended when the tower was overrun by blood mages and abominations. And then there was Jowan.....le sigh.

Anyways, I was standing there next to Aveline as she was about to go off on him when I took her arm trying to calm her down.

"Champion! And the Guard-Captian, not too happy with the accusations against her, I'm sure" Oh I could listen to him all day. Do I have that puppy face? I think I have that puppy face....

"You could say that," Aveline said calmly. You could see the viens being to rise up under her collar. Oh boy, I hope he has more information then just 'not too happy'. Knight-Captain obvious here!

"Well, Knight-Captian, I have successfully wasted my time. And there are no merit to the claims," Wow deja-vu here.

"As I suspected,"

"Then why, press this?" Aveline is starting to get uneasy now. I try to calm her, but nothing works, she's pissed!

"Some think that the solution to the current crisis of leadership is to..........consolidate authority. As long as these complaints continue, baseless or not, they will serve as justification for eliminating the position guard captian. It would be the simplest fix, whether or not I agree,"

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll get you some peace and quiet," But, my mind was thinking something other than peace and quiet by looking at him. Then Anders and Fenris both cleared their throats at me......oops.....I'm caught.

"I have no answers for you other than to say that all of the complaints have come from Lowtown,"

'Figures' as I thought to myself. Ah the quest of Favor and Fault.....gotta love it!

"Guardsman Brennon is on that patrol! Why wouldn't she tell me of this?"

Good question! Let's go see her in the smelliest place in the board.

"I don't know but, I do apologize for the assumptions of this incident Guard-Captian. I has been......unfortunate,"

UNFORTUNATE!! You have got to be kidding me. I want to punch this guy right now! He has become far less cute, and far more of an asshole!

"It's not done," Oh boy.......and away we go. Making our way out of the Gallows. Which is fair creepier then the had shown in the game. It was a prison, and they made sure those mages felt like it was. Those poor people.

"Alright everyone, its far too late to do this now..."

"But, Aveline its the perfect time to do this now, they are gathering at night to talk about you and how they are going to take back Kirkwall by force!" I was almost screaming at her. She can't give up now!

"Hawke, we are a little worse for wear and we need time to rest. Please believe me I want to get this over with as much as you do, but not like this. We need to be ready, and rested, and strong. Who knows what they have down there waiting for us,"

Okay, she made her point. I got it loud and clear. I understand the part about being a little worse for wear. My shoulders were killing me, and my back. I need to train more......maybe Fenris can help with that ;)

"Aww, cheer up beautiful! You'll get to fight more bad guys, don't you worry. But, until then, to the Hanged Man with ya! I'm buying!" I started laughing a bit, and she took my arm. We were practically running to get drunk.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sitting there upstairs in Varric's "office" we were all drink rather heavily. I just kind of sat there looking at my drink..............Should I drink this or not? I don't even know what it tastes like! Ale?!? I don't know......oh hell just give it a try you might just like it. So I slam the drink back down my throat. Wow! It was actually cold! And addicting.....

 

After that one I tossed back, another. Making jabs at Isabella about how her boobs were too big to hide anything in to cheat. I toss back another..........

"THEY ARE NOT! I still have room see!" As she pulls down the front of her shirt for me to see......Holy hell those things a big. I berried my face in my mug.....drink it all again.

"But, if you leave the card in there too long the ink come off on your skin. Or hell, even worse! Stick to you?!" Okay now, I'm getting drunk!

"No.....hic.......they won't stick gorgeous. And if the ink comes of then it will be an interesting story to tell............hic............"

"Izzy...........hic............I sink your a drunk woman.........hic"

"And Hawke...........hic........I think your drink...er...drunk too! I think you need to go home,"

Leaning my head back on the back of the chair wasn't the most greatest idea I've had. The ceiling didn't stop spinning..........this is gonna be bad.

 

I went to get up and then felt something, rather, someone on my lap. Oh no it's Isabella!

"You know Hawke...hic...you are a gorgeous woman," Her boobs are practically suffocating me. I try to move her, as I put my hands on her thighs.

"Izzy...hic...I love ya, but....no" She's sliding closer, maybe touching her wasn't a good idea. And then she takes my hands and puts them on her hips. Damn it! Is there a reason that she is so damn sexy? I can't help feeling flush at this point!

"Oh come on....hic...Hawke. This won't kill ya...hic...anyways I think your...hic...Anders like the view," I look back over my should, what do ya know? He's standing there with a drink in his hand, smiling like he was the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey!! I though you weren't allowed to drink....hic.....there mister?!" Ander slings back the ale like its nothing, and then walks towards us, or rather, attempts to walk towards us. Wow, how much has he had??

"Well since Justice is apparently comfortable with you, he's letting me drink tonight. And I plan on taking full advantage of it! And I'm not minding the show either," He said with a wink. Oh wonderful he's swaying back and forth something bad.

I push Isabella off of me. With some protest from her of course, but I told her that were other men and women around here worthy of her attention. Or at least I hope there was, if not I'm going to hear about it in the morning.

"Anders....hic...sweetie lets get you home," This should be interesting, two drunks holding each other up and trying to walk. Thank the maker they don't have camera's in this realm.

A wicked smile comes across his face "What are we going to do when we get home, loov?"

"Anders, you're drunk........and you're heavy," Laughing...and he's on the floor, peachy..."Come on honey, help me here!"

Anders is still smiling, then he reaches for on of the clasps on my armor, and I drunkenly smack his hand away.

"Not that kind of help, love" I put my forehead to his and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Let me help Hawke" That low broody voice was just ringing in my ear. His lips were so close. Oh how I could swoon right now, hell it be easy being inebriated.

Fenris hoisted Anders up by his arms and wrapped it around his neck. He then motioned me with his head to grab the other arm. Wait...

"Fenris, are you drunk? I can't seem to walk right. Of course that means I'm drunk too," Giggling uncontrollably at my statement.

"I've might had a few too many. I'm not sure," Then he started to laugh a little. Low toned giggle almost. I have that puppy face again.......This is not good.

"What? You don't remember?"

"I lost count after four or five. Is that bad?'

Laughing out loud while trying to walk through the door of the Hanged Man. It took us a minute but we made it outside. And it had to start raining. Great!

We attempt to run back to my mansion. But, with all of us being drunk AND trying to hold each other up at the same time. Let's just say it looked like we were having one of those three-legged races. Luckily no one got hurt.

Bursting through the front of my home. I was finally able to catch my breath.

"I'm soaked through! This is really bad,"

Both of them are looking at me now and in unison asked "Why?'

"Cause we are all drunk, all wet, and we need to get out of them before we catch cold,"

"Love, I'm a healer remember. And..."

"Are too drunk to do anything to help right now, so strip!" I pointed my finger at him smiling, trying not to laugh. Fenris is giving me that look, like 'You're not going to make me strip too are ya?'

"Oh yes Fenris, you too. Off with them!"

They both groan at me and do as I ask. And I follow suit. The sound of heavy armor hitting the floor echo off the walls. Suddenly I get a set of wet feather pauldrons thrown at me. They land on my head and slide down to the floor. I give Anders a dirty look.

"What? I was trying to be sexy,"

"Less trying and more stripping! Move it mister. Nothing but small clothes,"

Fenris is already done stripping, and is leaning on the wall in the front room right before the main hall where the fireplace is. Arms crossed in front of him and looking directly at me, oh maker I know that look. And here I am looking at him and having trouble with my armor. Damn it It went on so easy this morning!!

"Need my assistance.......Hawke?" Fenris was at my side in a second. I was about to say something and then we both here a thud on the floor. Fenris and I look over and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Love, stop laughing at me and help get out of these things," Oh bless it, he's cute trying to kick off wet pants!

I bend over and pull the wet pants, that are giving him so much trouble, off of him. I felt Fenris undo a few clasps on my armor. I stand up and help with the other side. And apparently Anders didn't want to be left out of the mess, and he started undoing my pants. Finally the plate armor is undone. And it being raised above my head. I look back at Fenris, and he's winking but not at me. Then I quickly look forward and Anders winks back at him. What in the hell is going on? Those two are up to something....

Before I could say anything I had two pairs of mouths on either side of my neck. I couldn't breath! My brain is officially scrambled. Then Fenris let go of my neck and pulled my head back for a kiss. Oh I could melt right now having his lips on mine again. Our tongues were playing, as I reached up and grabbed the back of his head. But, I had to break away from him. I couldn't breath. And I could not wrap my mind around what was happening.

"What in the hell is going on?"

Both of them didn't really stop what they were doing. Anders slowly stripped me of my wet pants. And slowly stands back up and runs my hands under my wet tunic. Then I feel another pair of hands do the same. Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into.

"Well love, we had a discussion while you were up in Varric's room having a drink. We were drinking together and made an agreement," Then Anders lays a soft kiss on my lips.

"The agreement was, that since both of us love you so much. We might as all live together in the same house......" Fenris's voice was getting huskier and I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach. I think I was getting a little giddy. I don't know if it was the ale or the fact that these two handsome men that I always had trouble choosing in the game were not in fact deciding to live with me. Then I felt his lips on my ear...

"......and in the same bed," my eyes shot wide open. Holy shit! Three....three of us. In the same bed. Oh my god! Fantasy came true! I was doing back flips in the back of my head. THANK THE MARKER for small miracles. But, play it cool Sarah, play it cool.

"Can you two stand each other? That's the thing," then there goes my tunic. And it gets thrown onto the floor, with a wet flop.

"That was most of the discussion love, and I think we will do just fine.," Anders's hands are on my bra band now, and Fenris's are playing with the top of my smalls. Damn, they felt so good on me.

"You guys are unbelievable. Either I'm too drunk to think this is really happening. Or I need to be pinched," Then I feel a pinch on my hindquarters.

"Owwie!" I smack Fenris's hand away. "That hurt!"

"Well then, we know your awake....love," then he rests his head on my should and wraps his arms around me. With him nuzzling into my neck, Anders takes the opportunity to kiss me harshly. I moan into his mouth, which triggered him to grab my breasts hard and wrestle them out of the bra. I feel Fenris's hand wander south.....past the tops of my smalls.........lightly touching my slit. Oh my knees want to buckle right now, and they almost do forcing me to break away from Anders.

"Gentlemen.....bedroom.....now!" I didn't think my voice could get any lower or huskier.

After saying that I was hoisted up over Fenris's shoulder. Then I loose Anders from my line of sight. But, I hear him pounding up the stairs to the bedroom. And I'm being bounced around, oh man, they're running.


	6. Fangirl Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um....threesome...oh yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you no like, then no look

Being jogged with up the small flight of stairs in the house. I hear the door burst open.

"I don't think I can wait any longer Fenris," Anders said in a huff.

"Neither can I Anders. This will be absolutely wonderful," Fenris said slapping me hard on the butt.

"You can say that again," Now Anders is behind Fenris and I, and he is smiling wickedly. Flush from the look he gave me. I get thrown onto the bed wildly. Making a slight bounce as I hit the bed. Lifting my head up just to see both of them strip down to nothing, and stand there looking at me with want in their eyes.

Oh maker, they're rock hard! I cannot believe this is happening to me. Fan girls......eat your heart out ;)!

"Now boys, you need to play nice. Let's not get too rough,"

"Why not?" in unison again. Wow! I guess the saying was right.....Great minds think alike.

Fenris lays his hands on my feet and pulls me slowly to him. Anders walks to the side of the bed and crawls towards me. Laying down beside me, he turns my head and kisses be gently. Laying his hand on the side of my face as I do with mine.

"Trust us love, all we want to do to you is be gentle," Locking eyes with mine. Those marvelous brown eyes. He lowers his head back to mine and I drift away in a kiss.

Feeling my smalls slowly slipping away from me. I begin to sense fingertips lightly slide up to my knees as they are being push away from each other. A leg is being raised in the air and soft kisses are trailing down ever so slowly to my inner thigh.

Anders moves his hand and slides it under me, releasing the clasp for my bra. He throws it onto the floor. Not looking at me, he gently brings his hand back down to my breasts. Massaging one and then the other. Then slowly lowering his lips to an erect nipple, pressing into it and flicking his tongue lightly. Fluttering my eyes closed, raising one hand to the back of Anders head, and the other to Fenris.

Fenris grabs my hand and kisses each finger and then my wrist. Putting my hand back to his face so I can feel him smile. He holds it to his face as he goes down further. Kissing my slit ever so lightly. Almost sending electricity through my limbs. Then he pushes his tongue through, and softly press into him further. Having a sigh escape my lips. Fenris places my hand on the top of his head as he grabs my hips and pulls me even further into him.

Anders moves my hand and lower it to his throbbing erection. I grasp it and start to stroke him lightly. Hearing him let out a heavy sigh as I do. It triggers me to do more for him. I press my thumb to his tip and squeeze a little harder. Bucking under Fenris as he starts to suck hard on my clit. I could have melted right there. His touch was so smooth and soft under me.

A loud gasp flows from my ribs. I begin to groan in a low tone as I climax against his face. My hand gripping his hair tightly, then letting go. Feeling my legs being lift up, Fenris positions himself behind them. And he slowly enters me.

My eyes fly open, my back arches toward him. Anders seizes the moment to kiss me again, as I feel his hand slide toward my hips. Raking his fingers back up my side then down again. This time heading towards my already sensitive slit. I buck against him. Oh my goodness, I think I could die happy right now.

Fenris moves me over to all fours gently, and Anders slides under me. Feeling Fenris grab my hips and pull me closer to me again and again. I close my eyes and relish the feeling. Sensing that Anders is under me, I move one of my hands to claim him again. Licking him from bottom to top, and sucking hard on his tip

"Oh maker......" Anders says breathlessly as he squirms under my touch. Twisting my hand on him and go down at the same time, he doesn't want to lay still. So I pin his hip to the bed. Gasping in shock of what I did, I continue on.

Fenris suddenly slaps my butt and start thrusting faster and harder. Causing me to scream out. I look at Anders and bite my lip. Feeling Fenris's lips on my back, I lean forward again and nip Anders tip and go back down swirling my tongue from one side to the other. With hands on my back pushing me further down.

Everything suddenly gets faster. Fenris's grip tightens on my hips and back. Then the snake up and grab my shoulders, and pull he hard into him. Anders has the back of my head and it pushing me down on to him, while his hips are thrusting into my open mouth.

"Hawke......"Fenris says as he digs his nails into my hips. Panting, as he gets faster and faster. Soon after there is a release of heat into me. Causing me to groan loudly onto Anders.

"Love, I can't.....hold...." as he grabs the back of my head hard and thrust uncontrollably. Feeling an explosion of him in my mouth. I slow down my speed, and lick him clean. The touch of fingertips raking my back......the smell of sandalwood from Anders. My senses are overloaded.

"I love you....." as Fenris wraps his arms around me, sitting me up right and hold me close to him.

"As do I, love," Anders smiles at me. Holding my face in his hands.

"Forever," they say in unison again as we lay on the bed together. Fenris is behind me with his head on my hip, and my head is laying on Anders chest. Then its off to sleep...


	7. Fangirl Part 9

Part 8:

The next morning I awoke with bit of sunlight hitting my face. Reveling a minute or so in the warmth of it and then having a sharp, searing pain come across my brow. Oh no, the dreaded hangover.

Then I sat straight up in bed.

'Did last night really happen?!' thinking to myself, I didn't trust myself to think out loud. Izzy might be around....

I look to my left, no one there. I look to my right, no one there. I flop back down on the bed in a huff.

“Oh I figured it was a dream,” Saying with a little bit of a relief. But, kind of hoped for it to be true. And then I didn't know how right I was when both entered the room.

“Love, are you alright? We thought we heard you say something?” Anders looked at me with a worried look.

“It looks like she doesn't remember what happened Anders,” Fenris said with a cheeky smile. All the while I have the most dumbfounded look on my face. This is REAL!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

“Oh no, trust me I remember everything that happened gentlemen. Just took me a minute to figure out if it was real or my mind playing tricks on me,” Why are they only wearing pants? And why are they staring at me like that? Oh.......shit......not again. Oh screw it, bring it on boys!!

I give them a little wicked look and smile. “But, if you feel the need for a refresher course then I will not protest,”

With that being said they were naked in a second. And smiling all the way. Hell that didn't take long! I was smiling back at them. I couldn't help it! Two sexy ass men in the same bed with me, who wouldn't ?

Just as we were about to get really.....and I mean really into it, there is a knock on the door.

“Ugh.....these damn knocks seem to follow me everywhere!”

“Mistress Hawke?”

“Yes, Bohdan,”

“There is a Mistress Isabella here to see you,”

Then coming from down the stairs....

“Tell her I want to know who's in there with her? And if its who I think it is, then tell her I'm pissed!!!”

“You did hear that? Didn't you madam?”

Trying to get everyone to stifle laughter was a bit harder then it seemed. Especially when Fenris is the one that rarely laughs, and at this point I think I see tears coming from his face!

“Yes, I heard her. Tell her I'll be down in a minute,”

“As you say Mistress,”

Burrowing my head into the pillows, I crack up! Hearing the other two giggle didn't help much in the way of calming down.

“My love, you know she has an elf problem...” Fenris said trying to clear his throat.

“Oh I know and if she see's you in here with us, in the buff, then I think she just might have kittens!”

Then he sits up......and looks over at Anders and give a little wicked smile.

“Anders do you think we should walk out arm in arm?”

“Why Fenris that is a wonderful idea!”

“No, no, no, no, no! You two are not doing that to me! If you do then I will give Varric all the details,”

The look on their faces..............................priceless!

“Well, um I think we should get dressed and just let that idea go for now,” Anders said getting up quickly.

“Good idea Anders,” as he rolls off the bed. Just before he gave my a smack on my butt...

“Oww, you meanie!” throwing a pillow at him. He's standing there laughing in that low tone that makes me swoon. Then feeling another crack on my butt, I flip over and throw one at Anders.

“Hey, he got to do it. So I thought I would too!”

“Enough with smacking my ass gentlemen and get dressed. It looks like we are going to have a pissed off pirate down stairs if we don't hurry up!”

“Oh I think we have much better ideas between us then just smacking it love,” Anders and that little smirk of his. I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

We finally get our clothes and armor on, and one by one we trail down the stairs to a waiting Isabella. And boy does she look mad.

“And you told me that there were men and women more worthy of my time!”

“Izzy I'm sorry I thought there was!”

Her and I glared at each other for a minute until bursting into laughter. We have a tendency to do that, I don't think we can get mad at each other for very long.

“Oh damn you beautiful! You took my elf away from me!”

“Who said I was yours in the first place?” placing both hands on his hips and giving her a stern look.

“Who said that you could sleep with Hawke too?” Isabella said with her hand on her hip looking devilishly coy at him. Then winking at me.

“It was an agreement. Anders and I are......damn you woman,” Fenris growled at her.

“Gotcha! I didn't even know you were in there with them. Thanks for the juice bit of detail. Now that I know that I think I need a cold bath!”

“Izzy, you are a sneaky bitch. You know that?!”

She bows and then looks at me and winks “Thought you would have caught onto that by now beautiful! But, your secret is safe with me. I will not tell Varric a thing,”

“Oh you better not! Fenris and I will make sure of that,” Anders crossing his arms in front of him.

“Mmmhmmm.......I'll hold you to it,” winking as she let her self out.

“Good job Fenris!” Sticking my tongue out at him.

“I didn't know she was going to do that! Anyways didn't she see us walking down the stairs....together!” He sticks his tongue back at me.

“Now, now, now, children lets play nice,”Anders said with a slight giggle. Then we all burst into laughter again. Oh wow, getting caught after a threesome by a pirate, Isabella of all people! This day is starting off very strangly.

“Alright gentlemen. We need to get to Aveline and see what she needs us to do,”

“Yes, love,” They say in unison. I don't think I will ever tire of that. And they both give me a kiss on either cheek as we make our way out of the mansion.


	8. Fangirl Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh some heavy stuff going on here...

Part 9:

We run up to the Guard Captain’s office to find Aveline. She is leaning on her desk like always, but now doubling over in laughter at Isabella's story.

“You're horrible, every inch,”

“You love it big girl and you owe me for the bottle,”

Isabella strides out of there winking at me along the way. I stroll over to where Aveline is recovering from her giggle fit with Izzy.

“You know Hawke, she's not so bad......when she is,”

“When she is you're on her like stink on shit!”

“That's when you know its going to get interesting!” Aveline said with a smile.

“Oh maker Aveline you're turning into Izzy!”

“Then I guess Donnic will be a very, VERY, happy man,” She said with a wink.

I gave her my most stern face and couldn't hold it. I was giggling with her for a good minute until I heard the clear of throats again.

“Oh boys you have got to get that looked at!”

“The only time we do that is if some man has the attention of our girl or...”

“Or you get uncomfortable with the situation and conversation in the room,”

Fenris gave me a little bit of a stern look, then it turned into warmth and kindness. Anders unconsciously licked his lips and was scanning me head to toe. I could feel his eyes everywhere on me. After coming out of his haze, he puts his arm on Fenris's shoulder. Fenris crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Anyways gentlemen, can we get back to the matter at hand?”

“Yes please Hawke, we need to take care of whats going on in Darktown,”

After about an hour or so of traveling around Lowtown trying to find Brennan. We finally locate her and get the whole story. And low and behold, its the former Guard Captain that's been orchestrating this whole thing.

“Aveline, we cannot put this off any longer! This needs to be stopped!”

“Hawke, I know! We are going right now! Anders, Fenris, I need you two to follow us. Isabella, scout up ahead and tell me what's in store for us. Varric, tell me the rumors that are going on down there,”

“Its the same as what that templar told you Cappy! Those people are trying to get the “riffraff” out of the city, and that means you lot,”

“Oh marvelous! Any other good news?” As I cross my arms and look at Varric.....

“Unless you have something interesting to tell us Hawke, that's all I got,” as the dwarf raised his hands in the air.

“I got nothin, but, we better get a move on. Like now!”

And with that the troop headed in the direction of Lowtown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peering over the edge of the partial wall. You can hear the ranting and raving of the militia’s so called leader.

“Javen! That son of a bitch!”

“Well I was wondering when he was going to come around and bite you in the ass Aveline,”

“Me too. But, I thought he left Kirkwall. That's what the reports said anyways,”

“And you believed that? This man has more connections then we even know about. But that will stop right now!” Aveline made her way to the stairs leading down into the pit of people.

I hopped over the side and landed with a hard thud. Slowly getting up and walking next to Aveline. My hands were twitching, wanting so badly to go after my sword and kill him right here for what he's done to my friend. There was two more thuds behind me, Fenris at my right, and Anders on my left. Hearing a 'bamf' in the distance, Isabella appears right before Javen with a dagger to his throat.

“White meat or dark meat, Aveline?”

“Not sure yet Isabella, give me a second,”

Aveline stared down the man that started all this mess. That tried to sacrifice her husband to a band of thieves. The one that insulted her friends. This is the reason she took over his job. So the guard can be seen as honorable, strong, fit for duty. This man made a mockery of it.

Her hands tightened into fists. “How dare you? How dare you say such things? We didn't do a damn thing to you! You are the one that brought this on yourself! You are the one that screwed up Javen! I didn't do a damn thing to you! You were the one that decided to use the guard in ways that were illegal! And yet you are blaming me!! You are the one to blame for this.....this.....utter bullshit that was created!” Aveline was screaming at the top of her lungs!

“Bitch you took everything from me!! And now I have a chance to get it all back!”

“I'd love to see you try asshole!” As I squared off at him, my hand on my hilt. My ears twitched left, hearing a sword clear it sheath. Then to the right, a bow is slowly being stretched. I look at Aveline and nodded my head.

“He's all yours,” And with that the fight was off.

Javen poofed into thin air. Isabella, scanned the room for him while cutting her way through the entanglement of bodies. Aveline swung around and knocked one of his troops on their ass, then swiftly comes down onto the person with her sword. Bones cracking and blood spattering everywhere.

I bolt through the carnage, trying to get to Fenris and Anders. I find that Fenris is holding off others so Anders can get a spell off. He slams his staff to the ground, and marauders go flying. I get to Anders, and put my back against him. Then we noticed the line of archers of the railing of the stairs. Anders wraps an arm around my chest and a globe of energy surrounded us. And I flinch as the sight of the arrows coming towards us and ricocheting off of the orb around us. As they were distracted, Fenris bolted up the stairs.....

“You will not harm my love!” as he slid on his knees to wipe out all of the archers in one fell swipe. He stood up, looked to see if I was alright. Seen that Anders protected me, smiled and jumped down on top of another one and let his sword slice through him like butter.

Javen suddenly appeared behind Aveline. Dagger drawn back, she didn't know he was behind her.

“AVELINE!!” I cried. I stepped out of Anders grasp, and flung my sword as hard as I could in his direction. Javen turned at the last second to see my sword hit him square in the chest. Aveline turned around to see the aftermath. Isbella popped up behind him and shoved her dagger in deep from the opposite side. Aveline caught him.....

“You started this. And I have ended it, my the maker have mercy on you.” And she yanked my sword out of his chest. Javen slowly dropped to his knees. And Aveline watched him slip away.

With the rest of his squad on the run. I walked over to Aveline and took my sword slowly from her hand. And I put my hand on her shoulder, she grabbed it and held it there. Putting my forehead to her cheek.....

“Its over Aveline.......its done,”

“That son of a bitch, why did he do this?”

“Why does anyone do things like this? That, my friend, I don' think we will ever know,”

Feeling Fenris grab my waist. I was pulled back into him. Anders came to me as well and wrapped his arms around my neck. Putting his staff on his back, he grabbed Fenris's hand and held it hard.

Aveline looking at the display of relief, as she came up to hug all of us. We wrapped our arms around her, as Isabella came up from behind to join the hug. Aveline wept softly.

“We still love ya big girl, there's no doubt about that,”

“We would die for each other,” Fenris said as he took his hand and made Aveline look at him. She saw a faint smile on his face, and look at me, Anders, and Isabella. Smiling.....  
“Thank you for being true friends,” Aveline said smiling. Then the smile turned into a smirk....

“You three are going to have to tell me what happened at the Hawke manor last night,”

We just stared at her, then looking over at Isabella, who's face was berried in Aveline's shoulder in an attempt to stifle laughter. Then the rest of us joined in with the laughing.

“Yeah, Aveline some things are best left unsaid,”

“Then you get to fill in the blanks with imagination,” as Izzy popped her head up.

“Alright damn it! We get where, you're going with it!” As I gave Izzy a light tap to the back of the head.

With the tension being released. Everyone broke apart, but stayed close. Fenris,Anders and I holding hands with me in the middle. Aveline and Izzy ahead of us slightly talking in hushed tones as we made our way out of Lowtown.


	9. Fangirl Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...kinky stuff ahead

Part 10:

After finally getting out of Lowtown....

“Hey love, Fenris and I are going back to the mansion. We are tired, and I'm still trying to bend my mind around this,”

“That's completely fine with me, I'll meet you there. Just want to see Aveline off and then I'll be home.,” As I gave Fenris a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey!! What about mine!!,” Anders was standing there crossing his arms, attempting to look all pouty. I just smiled at him. He was simply being too cute! Giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. He smiled back at me like he had won a contest or something. They both let go of my hands, and both of them planted a kiss on either cheek of mine. My face felt like it was getting squished! Then I watched them walk away. I guess its true what they say, you hate to see them go....

 

“But, you love to watch them leave, right Hawke?” I turned and saw Isabella and Aveline looking at me and then eyeballing the men leaving in front of me.

“Oh shush it ladies! You're just jealous,” As I glared at them with my best 'fake' stern look.

“Oh no Hawke, I would not want to go home with those two conflicting personalities,”

“Speak for yourself Cappy, I would love to be a fly on the wall in the Hawke house,”

“Ladies, I'm still standing here,”

“We know!” They said in unison. That has got to be contagious or something. Everyone is doing that now.

“Why would you like to be a fly Isabella. I think that butterflies are more prettier,” Merril piped up. God she is so CUTE!!! But a little slow on the conversation.

“Oh kitten, let's go get a drink and I'll fill you in on what you missed,” Izzy put her arm around her shoulders and was leading her away.

“You two coming along?”

“I have a report to finish and file. And a husband waiting for me to come home,”

“You have one, I have two. And I think they will be expecting me,”

“Alright, suit yourself lovies,” And we watching Izzy and Merril walk away. I giggled softly as I heard Merril gasp at what Izzy was telling her. Had to be about the current living situation I'm in. I put my arm around Aveline's.....

“Ready to go chick. You only have a short distance from my home to your office. And who knows, maybe your hubby is there waiting for ya. You know just to work off your stress,” As I winked at her. Aveline tighten her grip around my arm and started walking with me. Laughing all the way.

“Now that would be a sight, and a very welcomed one,”

After a bit of girlie conversation, and a few what if situations. We were miraculously in front of the mansion.

“Wow, that was quick! Who knew how much time flies when you're having fun!” Aveline was again laughing at my statement. As she let go of my arm.

“Get some sleep, if you can, Hawke. Thanks for the walk, it was nice to talk to a friend,” Said smiling as she walked away from me. I smiled and waved back at her, and headed towards the door.

As I walked into the front door, I noticed a string of different articles of clothing leading all the way up to the bedroom door.

“What in the maker's name is going on here?” I softly asked out loud. “Maybe, I should call out that I'm home,” “Nah, I'll just see what's in store for me,”

I follow the clothing trail through the main hall. Up the stairs. Then to the bedroom door. But, the door was cracked open. Then I hear,

“Anders.....shouldn't we.....wait for Hawke?” That's Fenris, and who is cutting him off like that?

“We are waiting for her.....just wanting to......be ready for..........her......when she gets here,” Oh maker! What's going on?!?!?!

I step closer to the crack in the door and peer in. And what I see make's my mouth go dry.....


	10. Fangirl Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep....it happened

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes............two, very naked men standing there running their hands all over each other. All my heart and mind did was flip flops and somersaults..

 

“Anders.........I think I hear someone,” Damn I didn't think his hearing was that good.

Anders stopped nuzzling against Fenris for a minute. “Love, are you out there?”

 

“And here I thought you boys were doing just fine without me,” I said as I entered through the door. “But please, don't stop on my account,” winking at them both as I get a cheeky look from both of them. A look to die for, sultry smiles from them both. I just decided to sit down and slowly start undressing myself.

Anders decided to take the initiative and walk be hind Fenris. Running his hand on his hips and stomach as he moved. He runs his other free hand up his chest when Anders gets behind him, the other playing with his small patch of white hair. Fenris's eyes roll back into his head as he rests it on Ander's shoulder. Ander's runs his lips over Fenris's ear, down his neck, and onto his shoulder then giving it a nip.

Fenris has a hand through Ander's hair, and another clasping the one on his chest. And here I am still trying to take off clothes. Its way to hard to do that when you have something like this going on. Still working at my chest plate, I hear a loud moan. I had to look up........Anders was teasing him by running his fingers up and down his harden length. Feather light touches that went from tip to the underside of his sack. Then he ran his hand hard up his hip. Oh that made me move quicker, just a few more buckles........then there are lips next to my ear.

“Do you need help my love?” Fenris's puppy dog eyes met mine. All I could do what nod my head. He was on his knees in front of me. Running his hands over the stubborn buckles and miraculously they became undone. My armor was finally on the floor, the tunic was next. I get my tunic up around my head and my arms are held in place, I feel fingers run themselves down my sides, removing my bra ban. My chin, neck and mouth were the only thing the make it out of the tunic. Suddenly I feel two set of hands, my arms are still not free...............Anders...........

 

One set feverishly trying to get my pants down, the other playing with my sensitive nubs. I get stood up and my pants fall to the floor. My smalls are literally ripped off of me, making me gasp in shock. The tunic removed from my head, my eyes come into focus......

 

“I'm going to watch,” The smirk from my white haired elf sends chills down my spine.


	11. Fangirl Part 13

But I couldn't get this sound out of my head......just a beep beep beep. It couldn't be......no no no no...

Not an alarm!

 

I felt like I was coming out of a haze. Everything swept past me as my eyes started to flutter open....

“Shit!!” As I sat straight up in bed. The alarm still going off next to me. I try to roll over and turn it off but something's blocking my way. What in the hell?!

“Love, can you turn it off? I think the neighbors will hear it if we don't,” My eyes are wide in shock. That sounded an awful lot like Anders. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but who or what in the hell was in front of me.

I don't think that my mind was in the right set as I forced my way over what ever it was and slammed my hand down onto the alarm clock.

“Damn Hawke you didn't have to kill it,” Said the lump next to me. I looked down and pulled back the covers and had noticed a light or white hair.

I thought I was going to pass out. I didn't go to sleep like this!! I fell through a mirror didn't I? But how in the hell am I back here..........IN MY HOME!

“What in the hell is going on?” As I scrambled out of bed. Almost going head first out of the window that's a few feet in front of the foot board.

“Now Love, just calm down! What's wrong?” Anders had scrambled out of bed just as quick as I did. Rushing to my aide. Sitting down next to me trying to get me to snap out of what ever funk I had put myself in.

Fenris just out as well, trying nervously to get me to look at him. I was shaking all over. I'm confused, I can't remember how I had gotten here, and I thought these two men were apart of a video game. But apparently not. If I'm still in the dream, then dear God, or Maker let me stay in it.

“Hawke, honey......listen to us. We need you to calm down.” Fenris talking in that low voice, hearing it ring through my ears made my mind stop spinning enough for me to quit shaking.

“Love, we need for you to listen to what happened,”

“Well I'm all ears boys, try to make it less confusing,” As I glared at both of them. My panic had now turned into being pissed off and they saw it. 

“Now Hawke, you are going to have to trust us when we tell you this...” I just looked at him funny, and then something snapped. The mirror......Merril.......

“Oh shit! She had gotten the mirror to work again didn't she?!?”

Anders just sat there next to me and shook his head in agreement. “Love, this is your home, this is your time......but its a little different,” Another funny look came across my face, he motioned with his head to look out the window behind me. I crawled up to my hands and knees slowly, never breaking eye sight from him. Opened my curtains and realized that this isn't Kansas anymore.

I see out my window, big buildings. Almost skyscrapers, neon symbols of the templars and the chantry. Still staring out into this new concrete jungle laid out before me. The no longer quiet little neighborhood I once knew. Now, the hub for both sides of the spectrum, this is no longer a game. This is real life. Seemingly meshing both the game world and mine together, think of it as a dark and gloomy New York City. I thudded my forehead against the glass.

“How long was I out,”

“A few hours Hawke,” Fenris said calmly while rubbing my back.

“Who else is here?”

“Everyone, it didn't just suck in a few people, it flipped the worlds we knew and combined them into one,” Anders said resting his head on my arm.

“Then you can see who I really am...” Both were quiet for a moment. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and another around my waist.

“We still love you no matter what Hawke,” Anders muffled tone came through against my stomach.

“We just didn't know you were this busty and have beautiful, long red hair,” Fenris chuckled into my ear. Feeling Anders laugh made me laugh too.

“I just didn't think that you would like me for who I really was.............someone boring,”

“Well then sweet cheeks, you're in for a treat. Turns out your not that boring at all. And it seems you have another sister we never knew about. Also, to put the cream on top of this lovely sundae, that she could be your twin. And that you're still Hawke, did some nosing around, you'll thank me for it later,” Then Izzy just skips away from the doorway and back down the stairs of my house. I noticed a pile of paperwork on the bed. I weasel my way out of their arms and go have a look. Turns out Merril's mirror tirck did more the just change my world, she changed my fate.

First page of paperwork reads:

Name: Rayne Hawke

D.O.B.: unknown

Relatives: Bethany (sister), Carver (brother deceased), Malcohm (father deceased), Leandra (mother deceased), Solana (sister possible twin**)

I read through the rest of my little biography, and wondered what the hell those little stars meant. So I went in search of a legend, and found it.

** - Grey Warden do not cross.

“Ho-ly Shit!”


End file.
